The FAC Chibis and England
by LadyofStarClan
Summary: When England gets mad at France for being a pervert, he takes drastic actions, but then Canada and America enter his room too! But the nation had his heart set on the task at hand. Making up a spell, an unknown reaction occurs that makes England regret everything. How will he deal with three children in his room? What will everyone else think?
1. It Started Out Like This

**I own nothing! This is my first Hetalia fic, so sorry if things are incorrect or the characters are OOC.**

America and Canada were sitting on one side of a door.

Why, you ask?

They were listening in.

To what?

France and England.

"YOU PERVERTED FROG!"

That was all that could be heard.

"Do you want to go in?" Canada softly asked. "I think we should go in, but it's all right if you don't agree."

"No, we should go in," America stated confidently. "Heroes do not back down from a fight,"

He stood up; Canada followed his lead.

"Aren't you going to knock?" Canada inquired.

"That's not necessary." the other twin shrugged as he just went into the room.

What they saw was...surprising.

It was France in England's room. On his bed.

"You are such a pervert!" England sounded so frustrated.

"America! Canada!" France cheered. "Come join!"

That made England mad. Mad. Mad mad mad. The nation was just that incredibly mad.

The solution, you ask?

Let's go get the spell book and do something horrific to France! That was a fantastic idea; England would do that right now.

The blond nation with huge eyebrows made his way over to a bookshelf. On that shelf lay many different types of books. Some of them were books that I'm not going to mention, scone cookbooks, spell books, how to take care of a small child books...England swallowed his embarrassment for that one. It was left over from when America was a colony.

Silently composing himself, he took out an old looking spell book. It was about three inches thick, leather bound, and covered with dust.

When England opened it, dust poofed up all over his face.

"Angleterre!" France laughed. "What's that?"

The blond nation got an evil glint in his eyes. He only had to find the right spell...or he could make up one. That'd be fun. If he made up one, the results would be unknown; the cure probably non-existent.

Yes, he would make up a spell. But he'd have to use actual words that go into a spell; that was self explanatory. He couldn't just say unicorns; that wouldn't make any sense.

Let's see, maybe one word from every spell? England almost slapped himself. There was no way France would stay after he heard England chanting something for that long.

Maybe the first few pages?

Why not?

So that's what the blond nation did.

"And then Angleterre just burned her! Do you know how much that hurt? He burned the love of my life!" France was going on about something, but England didn't care what.

"We're not supposed to fall in love with humans, Papa," Canada brought up.

That was when England started to chant the first word on the first page, the seventh word on the second page, and the second word on the third page.

Light surrounded England as he chanted, and eventually it became so bright with magic that England was only protected from it because he was holding the book.

It was wild, unknown...and France, America, and Canada were in the room. They were not holding onto the book. They were effected.

It took approximately one minute for the light to die down, and when it finally did, England realized what he had just done.

It was something he would regret doing for a long time...

For he didn't want to deal with this, whatever it was. He didn't want to do it.

His family was still in the room. The FACE family.

...But three-fourths of that family were no where to be seen.

Their clothes were still there, and at first England felt sorry for whoever was there where they appeared.

But they hadn't gone anywhere.

At first, England only noticed a squirm. It came from France's pile of garments.

Then, he realized what he might have done; the nation headed for the closest set of garments: Canada's. Lifting up the fabric, the surprise came.

They hadn't gone anywhere; England proceeded to check each pile of clothes.

The FACE family was still in the room, but three fourths of that family were different.

It was true. Canada, America, and France had changed into children.

**Can you guys please tell me if I'm doing something wrong? Sorry, I'm just really nervous. This is my first Hetalia fanfiction. Review!**


	2. Poland

**I own nothing!**

Three hours had passed since England discovered that he had turned France, America, and Canada into children.

Three.

Long.

Hours.

They were still peacefully asleep, that much relieved the nation, but he had to find a cure before the other nations figured this out. America, Canada, and France would be vunerable and open to an attack.

Looking through his spell books, he began to realize that there may be no known cure. He had made up his own spell, but what did he say again? The first on the first page, the seventh on the second page, and the second on the third page? Something like that.

That piece of information was vital; if he didn't know what he said, it would be impossible to turn them back. He did know what he said, but he was now lost. Maybe he could call up Norway?

No, he couldn't have anyone else in on this; if he knew the other nations, which he did, the news would spread like wild fire. He didn't even notice his fire alarm go off because he was reading.

That was when America, Canada, and France started to wake up. Quickly realizing that he was in a hotel for a world meeting that is coming up soon, England's world fell apart. The other nations would probably be pounding on his door soon; he reached for the fire alarm.

Standing on the very top of his toes, he just managed to pull out the battery on the alarm; now it was time to figure out what made the fire alarm go off.

He passed the rest of his family, but still, he didn't notice that they were awake.

France had tears streaming down his face from the alarm, and Canada was on the verge too. America was just looking intently at England, probably wondering what he was doing.

Also, for some odd reason the hotel they were staying at had a kitchen in the room; it must actually be an apartment. The source of the alarm was wide and clear to England now.

He had burned his scones! Nooooooooo!

Let's just say that the nation with the huge eyebrows said some words that I'd rather not repeat, but he took out the scones and scowled at their blackened texture.

That was also when someone came banging on the door.

"You were, like, so incredibly close to, like, burning this place, like, down! Do you know how, like, totally terrified I was?" that was the sound that England heart through the door.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap," England marched into the room, looked at the now younger nations and sighed. "I'm going to need you all to be really quiet."

"Angleterre! Angleterre!" France was sobbing.

"Do you have, like, France in there? Like, let me in too!" the mysterious nation outside complained.

"He was a figment of your imagination," England covered France's mouth before he could say anything again.

"England," America spoke up. "Why do we have to be quiet?"

The nation's heart melted. "There is something that has to be resolved between me and another nation."

"Is it France?" he was almost eager to hear the answer.

Let's just say that France kind of looked offended at that.

"No," England picked up France and Canada. He knew America would follow. "I just need you three to hide in here and not make a sound."

Where did he put them?

The small bathroom.

"Why?" France complained.

"I could stay really quiet, but it's okay if you don't want me to." Canada looked up at England.

"Good, stay quiet. America, stay quiet. If France here makes any noise, you can cover his mouth." England instructed.

"But you once told me that you did that once and he licked you!" America looked up at the older nation with big doe eyes. "That's disgusting."

"Then, gag him with something." the eldest nation winced.

"Okay," the former colony smiled.

England quietly closed the bathroom door and let out a sigh of relief.

"England? Are you, like, still in there?"

"Yes!" the nation hurried to the door.

It was Poland.

"What do you want, Poland?" England sighed again.

"I'm actually, like, looking for, like, America. He is totally needed for, like, something Prussia and I were, like, totally planning," Poland mentioned.

"He's not here." the nation with the huge eyebrows lied.

"Can I at least, like, use your bathroom?" the other nation pleaded.

"No."

"Come on! You are totally being weird right now. Just let me, like, do my business, and, like, go!" Poland pleaded.

"No."

"Then, like, I'm just going to, like, totally use it anyway." the nation pushed past England.

"Stop it!" England turned around to intercept him, but it was too late.

"Why are, like, France, America, and Canada small, and, like in your bathroom? And what is, like, France doing to America?" Poland looked horrified at what he saw France doing. "And you, like, totally lied to me. America is, like, right here!"

**Review!**


	3. Which Nations Should Be Notified?

**I own nothing! Also, I've started to answer reviews. Here we go:**

**toolazytologin: Hmmmm, incorrect grammar. I'll work on that. :) Also, YOU WATCH DOCTOR WHO? I obsess over it.**

**GallifreyanUsagi: Hi my beloved sister! Francey was doing something I won't voice now.**

"What is that bloody frog doing?" England frowned as he marched beside Poland. Then he saw it. "YOU BLOODY FROG! GET THE HELL OFF OF AMERICA!" Yes, England has cursed.

France was on top of America, doing things I shouldn't mention. Canada was just sitting there, not being noticed right now. Well, America and England notice him, but America was, ur, being harassed maybe? Let's just go with that.

"Why do I have to, Angleterre?" France pouted, he liked topping people when they least expect it! especially Angleterre and Amerique.

England's _prominent _eyebrows arched in frustration. "If you don't get off of America right now..."

"Iggy..." America was surprised, to say the least. He didn't expect France to randomly force him to the ground and get on him! And then he started...ugh...doing unspeakable things.

"I, like, totally think that, like, we'll have to, like, totally lift France, like, off of America!" Poland frowned. "Do you, like, know how annoying that would be? He might break my nails..." he trailed off.

England huffed. "I'm not touching the frog."

"IGGY!" America had his extremely sad eyes on right now, looking up at England with the expression the once great empire could never say no to. "Please? He was doing some pretty weird things to me...I don't exactly know what it was, but it was still disgusting..." he pouted.

England's heart broke. "I'll get him off of you!" he was still rather uncomfortable with the whole touching France, but he had a plan.

What was it?

England kicked him. Hard. Man, he would need to boil his shoes later, or he could get a new pair...

"Iggy!" America leapt up at England. "Don't let me near him again." he looked up at England with the same eyes he had on before. "Please don't..."

"Don't worry, I won't," 'Iggy' started to hug the life out of him.

"What about Mattie?" the colony-sized nation asked.

"Who, like, is that?" Poland flipped his hair.

"Matthew," America sighed, gripping England.

"Who?"

"My brother, twin brother," the blond glared at Poland.

"You have a twin?" Poland blinked.

"ME!" Canada couldn't handle it anymore. He waved his arms about. He did anything to be noticed.

"Who, like, are you? the girlish man questioned.

"Mattie!" America struggled out of England's grasp.

"That's Mattie...I didn't notice him before. He's your twin? Which nation is he?" Poland started asking questions.

"Yes, he's my twin. He's Canada, but I don't understand what you mean by nation." America gasped. "Mattie! Did you gain your independence without me?" now, grown up America would have added a 'the hero' to the end of that phrase, but it seemed that he had not reached that phase yet.

"Canada? Isn't he, like, right above you then?" the nation really wasn't sure.

"Almost, there's a little bit of land in between us I believe..." America wasn't sure either.

England glared the shut-up-now stare.

"Anyway," Poland turned to France, who was now groaning and brushing himself off. "Now, you should, like, not have sex with someone who has, like, not reached puberty yet!" the nation was frustrated.

France had an innocent look in his eyes. "I was just playing..."

Poland was minorly freaked out by that. Minorly? No, that wrong. MAJORLY. He turned to England. "Shouldn't we, like, totally tell, like, the other nations about, like, this?" he asked.

"No!" the nation with the prominent eyebrows glared at the other nation. "Just imagine what Russia would try to do..."

"Yeah, that is, like, totally right!" Poland gasped. "He'd, like, try to make them, like, one with him!"

"Yes," England sighed with relief. He got it!

"But couldn't we, like, tell some of the more, like, trustworthy personifications?" Poland scratched his head, confused.

"Like who?" the posh nation frowned.

"Prussia," Poland started listing.

"NO!" England shuddered. "He'd lock them in the closet or try to take over their land or something."

"Finland?"

"...Maybe, start making a list." England picked up both America and Canada. If they had to be carried, there was no way he was getting France.

Poland obediantly got out a list and wrote Finland down. "Japan?"

"I think they're on good terms, add him." the Englishman decided.

"Germany?"

"I guess so,"

"Italy?"

"As long as you don't let him have pasta..."

"Mexico?"

America screeched. "No!"

"What's, like, wrong with him?" Poland looked affronted.

"He doesn't exactly like Mexico," England frowned. "Don't add him."

"Austria?"

"As long as you don't let him near sheet music or a piano."

"Hungary?"

"...No frying pans..." England shuddered. "As long as she has no frying pans..."

"Spain?"

"...I guess so," the Englishman seemed to be reluctant.

"Romano?"

"No, I don't think we should bring him in. He would have a bad influence."

"How could they, like, turn out any different than, like, before? They are, like, the same person." Poland argued.

"As long as you keep a ready stock of tomatoes and Spain on the opposite side of the room."

"Sweden?"

"No...he's to unemotional for my liking...even Russia has more emotions..." England shuddered. "Just no."

"Norway?"

"...No..."

Poland rolled his eyes. "Anyone else?"

"Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia?"

"Yes!" Poland squealed, writing down there names.

"I can't think of anyone else," England sighed.

"Denmark?"

"...Fine..."

"China?"

"All right, I think he's on good terms with everyone..." England nodded.

"ME!" France leapt in the middle of it all, touching England in a bad place while doing it.

"YOU BLOODY-" England turned around.

Poland interrupted. "Greece?"

"Yes!" the Englishman looked relieved. "He might encourage sleeping."

"Turkey?"

"...I'm kind of afraid he'll try to start a new empire, so no."

"Anyone else?" Poland couldn't think of anyone else England would approve of.

"I think that's plenty for now." England decided, looking through the list.

This is what it said.

_Finland_

_Japan_

_Germany_

_Italy_

_Austria_

_Hungary_

_Spain_

_Romano_

_Lithuania :)_

_Latvia :)_

_Estonia :)_

_Denmark_

_China_

_Greece_

England and Poland looked at each other.

"I think I should start calling them over," England hoped nothing would explode in the mean time.

**Review! Tell me how you like it!**


	4. A Whole Lot of Running

**I own nothing!**

Several hours later...

"THIS IS TOTALLY, LIKE, BORING!" Poland complained in England's ear.

His caterpillars-eyebrows furrowed, "They should be here any time now, so be patient!"

"VE~! Germany! Do you think they have pasta?"

The axis walked through the doors.

"ATTACK!" America rushed forward, head-butting Japan's leg, which made him loose his balance and fall over...right into Italy and Germany.

"I'm so sorry!" he apologized frantically then, started bowing in sorrow up and down, "Gomen-nasai! Gomen-nasai!"

"Japan," Germany's gruff voice called out, Italy didn't notice anything, to entranced in making his delicious angel-haired, alfredo-flavored, beautiful creation of the angel's themselves!

Japan was stuck in a bowing position at one realization...

...there was a cat on the back of his neck.

Gently picking it up, Japan turned around to see Greece passed out on the chair.

"THIS IS, LIKE, A PARTY!"

"Not now..." England groaned.

"IT'S STILL, LIKE, TOTALLY A PARTY, RIGHT?"

"Right in my ear!" Germany cursed.

France laughed, "I wouldn't mind a party...but it must have some ladies,"

"Woah," everyone's attention went to the three nations.

"I head-butted you," America grumbled.

"I thought I tripped!" Japan gasped.

Canada walked over, "You get used to it,"

"Who're you?"

"Canada, you're brother,"

"Oh, we're cool, dude,"

England sighed, "Speak English, you bloody wanker!"

France did that weird laugh again, "Angleterre, I still don't know why you invented that language! You could still be speaking the language of the love! French!"

America gasped, "You spoke French?"

"Not now, America," England pinched the space between his eyebrows.

Germany and Japan glanced over at Italy, who was making pasta, not sure of what to do.

"But-but-but," America pouted, "You hate each other,"

"That's why I made a language," England sighed.

Canada raised his hand, "I have no restrictions about both!"

"LIKE, WHO IS THAT?" Poland gasped.

"Canada,"

"Oh, like, sorry, Canadia,"

"RUN!" a voice called.

Latvia burst into the room, then ushered Estonia and Lithuania in.

"LITHUANIA!" Poland flew gracefully across the room to Lithuania, grabbed his hand, and pulled him in the other room talking about cross-dressing...

...it was a one sided conversation.

"Konnichiwa!" Japan bowed in politeness.

Estonia and Latvia waved, but kept there weight on the door.

"Who's behind there?" America asked.

Latvia gasped and almost fell, being held up by Estonia.

"You're, you're, you're, a KID!" Latvia gasped.

"There has to be a logical..."

"Shut up, Estonia!" Latvia sighed, "How'd this happen,"

"IT WAS IGGY!" America tattled.

"It was only intended for France..." At least Canada tried.

"IT WAS IGGY!"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" a German accented voice rang throughout the room.

"Ve~," Italy looked up from the boiling water, "Even I could've guessed that!"

"Zzzzzz..."

"So..." Japan looked around the room nervously, "Who else is coming?"

"Some others," America answered.

"That's not specific..."

"Who're you?"

"I'm Canada..."

"Ai!" China burst through Estonia and Latvia and helped hold the door.

"China-san," Japan greeted.

"Russia," the feminine man breathed, "Russia's outside."

"The commie bastard then has it coming," America started running off to be 'The Hero', when England picked him up and threw him back on the couch.

"You struggled against him in your usual self, America," England sighed, "Did you really think that now would be better?"

"He'd probably have snatched you!" Latvia, that helped, it really did, A LOT.

America's eyes filled with unshed tears and he began to sniffle, "I-I didn't mean to! I j-just wan-wanted to h-help!"

"Oh, come on, America," England did the formal kid apoligizing thing.

Japan's camera made it's way to the correct point, and snapped a picture.

"That's so cute, aru!" China squealed.

"OMG!" Poland gushed.

"When'd we get back in here?" Lithuania wondered.

"You going to let me in, da?"

Everyone jumped and looked out the window, Russia was in the window, smiling his creepy smile.

AND THEY WERE ON THE THIRD FLOOR.

"Ah!" Lithuania, Estonia and Latvia fled to another room.

"LIET!" Poland called back, "That was so, like, cowardly,"

"Zzzzz..."

"PASTA!"

"AH!"

"ARU!"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

"Zzzzzzzzz..."

"Except for you," Germany addressed him like he could hear him, "You, um...can sleep,"

"So, how are we going to deal about this," England sat down and waited for the rest of the countries...

**A.N. Chapter is over.**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

** VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

** VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

** VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

** VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

** VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

** VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

** VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

** VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

** VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

** VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

** VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

** VVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

** VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

** VVVVVVVVVVVV**

** VVVVVVVVVVV**

** VVVVVVVVVV**

** VVVVVVVVV**

** VVVVVVVV**

** VVVVVVV**

** VVVVVV**

** VVVVV**

** VVVV**

** VVV**

** VV **

** V**

**Review!**


	5. An Alliance

**I own nothing! Sorry about not updating, I got a concussion. Also, sorry about how there were no responses in the last chapter. My sister did that one.**

**Marzue: I know that France was being a little OOC, but I want to show how much France had changed from his childhood self. And about the dialogue thing, my sister wrote that chapter. She kind of is my beta. :)**

**Meiko-san102: Yeah...sorry again about the long update...**

All of the nations who heard about this were in the room a little bit later, but by a little bit, I mean a few hours.

The room was small to begin with, but it got even more packed on one half of the room.

Why you asked?

No one wanted to be on the same side as Russia.

"We can become one now, da?" his eyes held a kind of childlike hopefulness that really irked the other nations.

"We have told you this many times, Russia," England stepped in front of the chibitized nations. "It was my mistake, so I need to fix this. It would be foul play to get them in their weak state."

"But that's when it's easiest to become one with them, comrade."

England was desperate now. "You wouldn't be able to gloat to them..."

Russia pondered this and seemed to accept it although he was still annoyed about how he couldn't become one with them. Seriously, they are in their weakest state. If he ever were to rule the world, America would be the most difficult. If he attacked while he was weak, it would be like a win-win.

"I still don't understand. There has to be some logical reasoning for this." Estonia was crouching in front of the now short nations.

"Angleterre was being an idiot." France smiled flirtatiously. "It's as simple as that."

"I'm not an idiot, you git!" England's eye visibly twitched.

"What's a git?" America questioned.

"It must be a special name for Angleterre's cooking! It's not food, so it must have it's own special name!" France acted like he figured out England's darkest secret.

"Yes, that must be it!" Canada exclaimed excitedly.

"Who're you?" Estonia asked.

"I'm Canada..."

"Oh...sorry..."

"It's okay..."

That was when Sealand walked by. As being someone who thinks England is annoying and mean, he might have some common ground with America. The American Revolution didn't happen for nothing. Also, it would be amazing if he was allied with such a great nation. His boss would be very happy with him.

_How should I do this?_ This could very easily be the most important moment in the history of Sealand, so he wanted to do it right. He didn't want to accidentally start a war that would in fact probably end him. He had to do this right.

"Aw," China thought these children were adorable.

All he had to do was get these nations out of the way, which would be hard because about half of the world were in one apartment.

Let's just say the World Meeting was fairly empty.

LINE BREAK

"Where is everybody?" the micronation of Molossia looked confused.

"Who cares?" Mexico rolled over cursing.

Cuba looked extremely smug.

LINE BREAK

Sealand shuddered at the thought of what was going down there.

"Sealand?" Latvia slid next to him.

"Latvia! I need your help. This could very much be one of the most important day in my nations history!" Sealand grabbed him.

The short Baltic state looked properly startled. "Why? What could possibly happen?"

"I want to ally myself with America!" the micronation whispered. "And I need all of the other nations out of the room. Can you help me?"

Latvia looked at him seriously. "Okay,"

"What's the plan?" Sealand questioned.

"Well, you will need to call America over beforehand. Then, I will go tell France that there are some very pretty girls acouple of blocks over. He will most likely demand to be shown, and I will take him. Odds are that the America look alike will follow and so will all of the other nations." the Baltic state laid out his plan.

"Aren't you scared about...Russia?" the micronation shivered.

Latvia shivered to. "I am, but Lithuania and Estonia are trying to get me to face my fears. All of them, but they are still terrified of Mr. Russia too."

"Okay," Sealand nodded. "America!" he waved. "I need to show you something!"

The American's interest moved to Sealand as he scurried over.

That was when Latvia left to get France.

When he was over there, he breathed deeply, "France, there are some very pretty girls acouple of blocks over." he whispered.

That immediatly captured the Frenchman's interest. "Can we go?"

"Yes," Latvia started out the door.

"Come on, Matthieu!" the forgotten nation was dragged out the door.

The older nations followed. None of them liked France's motives, but none of them wanted to miss the action.

Only one nation stayed. England.

"I'm going to make some scones. Would you like any?" he had a creepy look on his face.

**Review! Sorry if Latvia and Sealand are a little OOC!**


	6. The Prank

**I own nothing!**

**Marzue: Thanks for asking! Sometimes people get confused. :) This fanfic originally started as a weird dream, so France...yeah. XD**

"So," America tapped the ground a little bit with his foot. "What did you want to talk about?"

"England." Sealand nodded, trying to act like he wasn't trying to get anything from the superpower.

"He is annoying, isn't he?"

"Completely," the micronation almost sighed in relief. He was officially talking with America naturally; that is the first step to friendship. "Like when he talks about magic and unicorns and stuff..."

"Everyone knows they don't exist, so Iggy is just annoying everyone by going loony!" America crossed his eyes.

Sealand burst out laughing. "Yeah,"

The two micro/nations laughed; it was clear that England gave them a common ground to start on. Both of them felt like this could only lead to friendship and alliance.

That was when a little bit of noise came from the kitchen.

"Are we going to meet the queen today?" Sealand giggled a little bit.

England in all of his glory entered the room calmly with a huge grin on his face.

"Apparently," America looked at his former caretaker.

The two burst out laughing.

"Can you two act like grown ups?" the former empire put the plate of scones down before settling himself on a chair.

"Mattie and I still listen in on you." America shrugged.

England sighed; some things would never change. Not with America or Sealand. Sealand was an annoying brat, and America probably still jumped out of windows like he did when he was first colonized. He reassured himself that he was only dealing with two nations he looked after instead of a frog.

"This is eventually going to be fixed, right?" the superpower gestured to his smaller than normal self.

"Hopefully,"

"I wouldn't hold too much hope." Sealand rolled his eyes. "It's England, after all."

"You watch your mouth," England narrowed his eyes.

"Do you know when everyone will come back?" America questioned.

"No," the former empire looked to his former colony.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sealand asked.

America and Sealand looked at each other; they knew exactly what each other was thinking. England, however, did not.

"What are you two planning?" he sighed. It was hard enough dealing with one of them at a time, but both of them might be too much to handle.

"Nothing," they smiled innocently.

The two younger nations scampered into the kitchen where they closed and locked the door. They didn't want anyone, including England, to intrude. They would make this perfect.

"So, how do we want to do this?" Sealand opened one of the cabinets.

He was taller than America now, no matter how weird that sounds.

"Only the commie; everyone else is innocent." the superpower nodded.

"So, only Russia," the micronation looked for something the could humiliate the largest nation with.

"Yup," America looked in the lower cabinets, coming across a huge bag of flour. "Perfect," he took it out.

"How are we going to get that on Russia?" Sealand asked.

"With a commie detector!" the superpower took out a small metal box.

It was about the size of Sealand's fist, and it had different buttons and a screen on it. The on/off switch was on the side with the volume button.

"It actually exists?"

America looked dead serious. "My citizens make a lot of stuff that would only be used once in a lifetime. _If _it even happens in a lifetime. It might not, but it's better to be prepared!" he turned it on.

The screen flashed to life, showing the streets in the city below them. There were a lot of people in one area, probably the nations, but no communists.

"Where is he?" the superpower searched for the Ruskie.

"Didn't Russia say something about switching to capitalism?" Sealand asked.

"That's right!" America frowned. "But once a commie, always a commie."

The two younger nations ditched the detector, it would beep if it happened to come across a random communist, and started to work on the plan. England had to be disposed of.

Sealand held up a strong rope. "Shall we?"

"We shall." the superpower took the other end of the rope and they unlocked the door.

"Hello, chaps," that was all England could get out before he was ambushed by the shorter (yes, now America was shorter than both England and Sealand!) nations. "What?" it was over in a flash, and he was tied securely to a chair. "You bloody gits,"

"Perfect,"

The two new friends skipped over to where the bag of flour was and began to work.

About fifteen minutes later, the other nations still weren't back yet. England was fighting against his restraints, but nothing worked.

"We have a little bit extra," America looked at Sealand, then to England.

"Yes," Sealand agreed, and the two new friend dumped the rest of the flour on England.

"YOU BLOODY GITS!"

The prank itself involved the use of one of America's many guns. There were pressure plates on the floor and they were set to Russia's specific weight. At 7 foot tall, the largest nation weighed the most by far. Those pressure plates would activate the most ingenius part of the plan. The flour and the gun were held by different pieces of machinery that would move to where the pressure plates were set off. The flour would move above that pressure plate, and the gun would adjust before shooting the bag of flour. If it worked, they would have one former communist cover in white flour.

Now, all they had to do was wait...

**Please review!**


	7. There Were No Girls

**Sorry for the late update! I own nothing!**

**Dreamer of Stars: See, you got me! ;)**

**Marzue: You're welcome!**

"Where are the girls?" France looked around.

He still had a death grip on Canada, but no one else could see the second largest nation in the world. All they saw was France gripping air with a ferocious amount of strength.

"What is he holding?" Lithuania hissed. "There is nothing there."

"I don't know." Estonia answered, trying to think of a logical explanation.

Latvia looked around, pretending to be confused. He actually wasn't a bad actor when it was necessary.

"Is it possible that they could have left?" Ukraine asked.

"I guess so..." the short Baltic sighed.

There was silence for a little bit.

"WHAT?!" France looked like he was ready to cry.

Spain and Prussia felt for him. As also being members of the Bad Touch Trio, they understood each other in the language of girls.

"Maybe we should go back." Spain turned around.

France's grip on nothing grew tighter, and there was a small whimpering sound.

"Ve~ What was that?" Italy looked around.

"Probably just the wind, aru." China turned around as well.

"So, you are saying we came all the way down here just to turn back again?" A creepy aura surrounded Russia.

"We can go back and marry..." Belarus looked. to her brother.

Let's just say that the largest country was already half way down the street.

"He's that excited to marry me?" she looked really pleased.

"I think Mr. Russia's running away." Lithuania stated.

"No one cares what you have to say!" Belarus took off after her beloved brother, Ukraine running behind her.

"The awesome me says that we should awesomely go back!" Prussia decided, grabbing Germany's arm as he left to drag him along.

"Bruder!" Germany looked astonished.

"Ve~ Germany is getting along with Prussia!" Italy started pulling the German's other arm back as well.

It was a very weird seen. One grown male getting dragged back in the direction of the apartments by two other males.

Hungary had her camera out in an instant. "This is so going on Instagram."

Japan had a camera out as well. "Sorry, Germany."

The German felt rather betrayed at that moment.

"What are you doing? Don't drag the potato bastard!" Romano complained.

"You've got Spain. I have Germany!" Italy pouted.

"V-Vhat?!" the German was, for the first time in his life, rather confused.

The countries made there way back to where Sealand, England, and America were waiting. One of them in particular, cough France cough, was trying to find the pretty ladies that just happened to disappear.

"What do you think they've been doing while we were down here?" Ireland asked.

"Hopefully, it ended in England getting his ass whipped." Northern Ireland responded to her southern twin.

"Just think of it." Wales joined in.

The brothers and sister stopped and thought about what America and Sealand could do to England.

"There are so many possibilities!" Scotland sighed.

Then, a huge roar sounded from the apartments. It was dark, too.

"AMERIKA!"

**Review! Sorry about the short chapter, I am suffering writer's block.**


	8. Everything is Resolved

**I own nothing! No reviews today, folks! Warning: this chapter is the end.**

Lithuania wasn't sure what to do. He, Latvia, and Estonia were some of the first countries to make it back to the apartment, and they were afraid that they'd also see an angry Russia kill two children.

"Only Mr. America in his grown form would be able to defeat Mr. Russia right now!" Lithuania shivered.

"Then," Estonia stated logically. "We'd have to get him to become his older self again."

Latvia was thinking that at least Sealand and America must be getting along, but their new alliance might not last long if Russia kills them.

"We can free Mr. England, then." Lithuania gestured to the tied up nation. "And maybe he can work with Mr. Norway and Mr. Romania to get Mr. America and Mr. France back to their normal size."

They faintly heard a 'What about me?', but it was very soft.

"What was that?" Latvia looked around frantically.

"Probably nothing." Estonia sounded sure of himself.

The southern-most Baltic was already behind England, clawing frantically at the knot in the rope. Latvia rushed over as well and untied the gag placed around his mouth.

"Thanks, chaps." England breathed deeply.

Estonia positioned himself right in front of England. "We need your help to turn everyone you turned into children back right now. A grown-up Mr. America is probably the only one who'd be able to go against Mr. Russia, who, as you can see, is about to kill both Sealand and tiny America. So, Mr. England, when you are free, can you please work with Mr. Norway and Mr. Romania to cure everyone who was turned into a child?" he turned on his super-polite mode.

England blinked, taking a few moments to understand the situation. "Yes, lad. Of course I will." he grinned.

"Great! Thank you, Mr. England!" the northern-most Baltic turned. "I'm going to go find Mr. Norway and Mr. Romania." he hurried off.

Lithuania finally got the knot in the rope undone. The insulting string loosened and dropped to England's feet.

"Thanks, chaps. I'm going to go quickly look up the spell." he rushed to his bookshelf.

It was covered with spell books, and only one of them contained the right spell on one of the pages. The undo spell.

"Now if only I knew which book had the spell in it." he sweat-dropped.

Estonia quickly rushed to the shelf with Romania behind him.

"Is it in one of these books?" Romania opened a book and skimmed over the Table of Contents.

"Yes. I know which spell to use, the undo spell, but I don't know where it is." England was slightly frustrated.

"Oh, the undo spell?" Romania laughed. "The undo spell requires three people, and it is in the _Book of Every Reverse Spell. _Did you really not think to try that one first?" he stared incredulously.

England glared at him before taking the right book and flipping through it.

At the exact same time, Estonia appeared again with a very disinterested Norway.

"Come on, Norge!" Denmark, of course, was following them. "This could save the world from becoming one with Russia!" he tried to convince him to do it.

"I found it!" England slammed the book down on a random table that appeared beside him.

Immediately all three nations crowded around the book. Denmark looked really proud, believing that he had convinced Norway to do something for once.

"Okay, Romania, you get America, Norway, you get France, and I'll get Can-" upon realizing that the other two had no idea that three nations were changed he just simply left to find the C of FACE.

They both left. Well, Romania left and Norway was dragged by Denmark. That left England to find Canada. It took a really long time, England wasn't sure why. He swore he saw an America look-alike, but he disappeared almost immediately.

Eventually, the three magical nations had surrounded the three recently-changed-into-a-child nations. They all began to chant nonsense. Well, it wasn't nonsense to them, but it was nonsense to everybody else.

There was a bright flash of light, and the nations who were children appeared as their grown selves, luckily with the clothes that actually fit them on.

"America!" Sealand literally flew behind him as Russia came up.

America cursed before calling Russia a commie and starting another battle in what seemed to be the endless war that defied even the end of the Cold War.

It seemed as if things were finally normal. There were no recently-changed pint sized nations, and America was fighting with Russia again. France had immediately gone to harass England, and Canada seemingly disappeared.

There was one difference though. America had a new ally, someone to protect. America had a new friends, someone who most definitely wouldn't leave him.

Sealand had the same difference. They were both changed, and a bond had formed during their prank on England. They really were friends now.

**It feels good to finally finish this one!**

**Don't forget to check out my other stories!**


End file.
